My Life Would Suck Without You
by IfYouCanDreamIt-YouCanDoIt
Summary: 'Cause we belong together now Forever united here somehow Yeah you got a piece of me And honestly My life would suck without you A Delena one-shot inspired by the song by Kelly Clarkson. R&R!


**Okay, right now I should be working on chapter two of my other story but I just had this sudden burst of inspiration to write a Delena one-shot.**

**So I was listening to the song this is inspired by, 'My Life Would Suck Without You' – Kelly Clarkson and I realised how Delena it was. After about 5 minutes I had this story planned. I'm serious. So anyway, enjoy and review!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

'What are you saying, Elena?' The younger Salvatore questioned the newly turned vampire, his well-built frame towering over her small one. He tucked his arms over his chest, trying to hold the tuff stance and look but his soft eyes of sympathy gave him away. He knew exactly what she was going through.

She gulped and held back the tears that threatened to flow down her cheeks. 'What I'm saying is… that I need time to think. I chose you before I went off the bridge and now… My emotions are heightened and I've learned so much more about myself. I need time to figure out what I'm doing. And I can't do that if I'm with you.' She could see the hurt on his face as he looked away, her guard dropping for a second to allow a single tear to fall down her cheek. Her small hands reach up and grasp his face, pulling it around so their eyes met. 'I love you Stefan. I will always love you, but Damon he… He just consumes me in every way and I can't seem to shake him off. I can't make a choice yet, I still don't know.'

Stefan nodded and looked at Elena with tear filled eyes. He had known this was coming, he had always known and deep down he knew what Elena wasn't telling him or letting herself think. She loved Damon. But he knew Elena wasn't ready to admit that yet, so she was just giving herself more time to think it over. Maybe now he could really get over Elena, move on and find his other half.

Elena smiled a little leaning up to kiss his cheek once more before stepping back and using her newfound vampire speed to flit out of the house and into her car. The moment she was out of hearing range of the boarding house she sighed and turned on the radio, the need to cry having disappeared after she saw the look of understanding on Stefan's face. He would be okay. That was her main worry, that Stefan would do something stupid and end up regretting it or for him to just shut down completely. In truth, she knew that as long as she was happy Stefan would be too.

A smile crept onto Elena's face at the sound of the song on the radio station, 'My Life would suck without you' – Kelly Clarkson. Instantly a certain Blue eyed vampire popped into her mind and she stifled a gasp, pulling over to the side of the road as she listened to the lyrics, connected each and every one to the eternal stud.

_I know that I've got issues_

_But you're pretty messed up too_

_Either way I found out_

_I'm nothing without you_

She laughed a little as she stared at the radio. It was true, they were both messed up maybe her more than him but they truly were. Both vampires, both stuck in time, both a little emotionally damaged, both in-

She shook her head, stopping the thought from entering her mind. She was _not _in love with him.

_'Cause we belong together now_

_Forever united here somehow_

_Yeah you got a piece of me_

_And honestly_

_My life would suck without you_

A determined look on her face, Elena re-started the car and sped off down the road, back into the main town. She was determined to find Damon now, to speak to him. She needed to speak to him. If he wasn't at the house, then where could he be?

Elena smiled as she realised exactly where he was, turning her car quickly to park in front of the Grill and jump out. It was the only bar in the town and she doubted Damon would even think of leaving Mystic Falls after her transition. He had become insanely over protective of Elena since then.

She was about to enter the Grill when she saw the tall dark figure that was Damon Salvatore standing at the edge of the nearby woods, watching her. His hands were in his Jean pockets, his leather jacket open to reveal his simple black t-shirt. His piercing blue eyes met her soft brown ones and she instantly moved towards him, his hypnotic eyes drawing her in.

She didn't know if it was her new vampirism or if it was her mind finally waking up but in the moment that she was standing in front of him, his eyes on her as if she were the only girl in the world, she made her choice. A slight smile curves onto her lips as she gestures towards the woods behind him and begins to walk. A mask of confusion sweeps over Damon's face but he just shrugs and follows after her, walking next to her.

'So,' she finally spoke after a while, her hands in her pockets. 'I was in the car, and Kelly Clarkson started playing. You know her, right?' They had both stopped and were now facing one another as Damon gave a nod.

'Yeah I know her, the American Idol girl.' He smirked down at Elena, making her dead heart skip a beat. Now that she had opened her mind to what she was feeling it was impossible to deny that he drove her crazy.

'Yeah, well I was driving down the road and her song 'My life would suck without you' came on. Suddenly I'm hit with this insane thought and I pull over to the side of the road and listen to the song. For some reason every single lyric reminds me of you, us. It's unreal because truly, my life would suck without you Damon. Neither of us are perfect and we're both pretty messed up but… I think we belong together Damon.' She lets out a short laugh shaking her head and looking down. 'I can't believe I just said that, but it's true.

I can't shake you Damon, you got under my skin and now I can't even think of what life would be like without you. For a while I felt alone and as if no one really knew what was on my mind, but you seemed to. You always knew when I was upset. And when I'm with you I-I don't feel so alone.' She stopped looking up at the statue in front of her, her mouth slightly ajar as she took in his features. It was coming; the truth that she had been hiding from everyone including herself was coming out.

'I love Stefan, Damon.' He suddenly lost hope, his eyes dropping at her words. Of course, here came the 'it will always be Stefan' speech that he had heard all too often. 'But,' He was surprised as she lay her hands over his cheeks and stared into his oceanic hues, her own orbs searching his. 'I'm in love with you.'

That was all it took. Suddenly Damon's lips were on hers, his arms encircling her petite waist as he kissed her passionately pouring out all of his emotions into that one moment. She instantly kissed back, her own arms worming their way around his neck and pulling herself closer to his body. They were both in bliss. In complete bliss with one another and Elena knew this is all that she needed.

Unwillingly Damon pulled back from her to look into her eyes. There was no way he was letting her go now, and he could tell she knew that. This was her choice and it was the right one. He smirked down at her, his eyes glistening in happiness. 'I've honestly waited _forever _to hear you say that.' He chuckled a little leaning his forehead down onto hers. 'I love you.'

She grinned, whispering under almost silently 'I love you too.'

And so was the start of Damon and Elena's eternity together. For their first date, Damon took Elena to a concert. It was Kelly Clarkson.


End file.
